A Chance of Oblivion
by KB Twilight
Summary: When all hell breaks loose and the Tantei can't handle it, they might just have to turn old foes into new allies. But will they be able to give them a second chance? Shonen ai in later chapters: SensuiItsuki.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: KB doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. She does, however, own Todd, and a great deal of the plot. Or at least she thinks she owns the plot, if you know otherwise please tell her.  
  
**Summary**: When all hell breaks loose and the Tantei can't handle it, they might just have to turn old foes into new allies. But will they be able to give them a second chance? Shonen ai in later chapters: Sensui/Itsuki.   
  
**Written**: 7-12-04  
  
**"A Chance of Oblivion"  
  
Prologue  
  
By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight**

**...............**

A strong wind that carried the scent of the Makai rippled the surface of the river. A heavy black fog hung over the normally calm waters, hiding the sky from view. The Youki levels in the area had skyrocketed just before the strange fog had appeared. Soft shrieks of pain and eerie moans were heard within the depths of the mist.  
  
Short black bangs whipped around her face as Ayame fought to keep her oar steady against the powerful winds. She looked down in uncertainty at the foreboding mist covering the Styx River and surrounding areas of the Reikai. This new development worried her; the Reikai wasn't subjected to natural forces, such as weather, like the other three worlds were. She heard a whimper from behind her on the oar and spared a glance to the spirit she was escorting. The spirit was a teenage boy named Todd, about the age Yusuke was when he became Reikai Tantei, who had died when his motorcycle had flipped into the side of a building. Todd was an American punk with a love for living on the edge; he had never feared dying, in fact he had never feared anything at all. Now, as he looked down at the darkness that overran the land, his blue eyes shone with fear; this felt like what he imagined Hell as being like.  
  
Ayame turned her eyes back towards the Reikai palace and focused on fighting the winds; she had to get the boy to the safety of the afterlife before something bad happened. Then, she would report what she'd seen to Koenma.

**...............**

Two miles to the north, where the Reikai Mountains began their long climb into the clouds above, the fog was denser and covered the ground, and a good deal of the mountain, completely. The soft shrieks had progressed into full-fledged screams of agony. A strong wind stirred the mist and revealed ancient double doors that had been carved into the mountainside. The doors in question were the same large, Chinese shape that was found in the doors on the Reikai Palace, and had been painted red with blood. White, blood-stained slips of paper, that were easily recognized as wards, covered the crack between the two doors. The wards were obviously there to prevent demons from entering, or from exiting.  
  
Another gust of wind blew mist across the doors, allowing only glimpses of the double-giants as they began to shake, and the sounds of a struggle came from inside the mountain. Whips cracked and the metal clang of dueling swords drifted through the doors. A loud scream was cut short as the Youkai doing the screaming slammed into one of the doors, making it jolt and crack open. A blood covered arm, attached to the newly dead Youkai who had guarded those doors for two thousand years, fell out into the mist causing the dense fog to scatter.  
  
The fog rolled around the doors and entered the mountain as the two doors opened completely and two glowing eyes shone out through the mist.

**...............**

Koenma was frustrated, more frustrated than he'd ever been. Not even during World War II had his mood been this low, and let me tell you that you wouldn't want to be in the same dimension as the Reikai prince with all the paperwork that event had caused. For some strange reason the normal paperwork had been doubled in that day alone and he didn't have time for his ferry girls to be playing pranks on him. Glaring at the two ferry girls in front of him, he began sorting papers and thinking up cleaver, ok maybe not so cleaver, ways of ignoring them. Maybe he could shove them off on George, or maybe he could pretend he didn't hear them (cotton balls were very good for this one), or perhaps.....  
  
"Koenma-sama?"  
  
He twitched. The two girls had given him similar stories about a strange fog outside, but there wasn't a window in his office so if he wanted to double-check them he'd have to move. Originally, only Hinageshi had come to him so of course he hadn't believed her; she was young and not known for being completely reliable. Now Ayame had come with the exact same story; she was very serious in her work and not known for making jokes or crazy stories. Now he had no choice but to listen to them.  
  
Ayame noted the vein popping up in the toddlers forehead; she couldn't really blame him for not believing them, she wouldn't believe it either if she hadn't seen the black mist with her own eyes and felt it's demonic aura. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hinageshi fidget; the young red head was well-known for messing up even the smallest jobs, and even after helping the Tantei defeat the lord of the Nether-world she was still looked down upon.  
  
Finally, Koenma straightened his papers and rose from his seat with a loud, exasperated sigh. He motioned for them to lead the way and followed them out the door. From the way he acted everyone knew that he thought this wasn't worth his time; but on the inside he was praying that they _had_ just been joking, he knew what black fog like that meant.  
  
The three immortals stopped outside of two, large, normal looking doors. Walking forward Koenma flung open one of the doors and walked out onto a balcony that normally overlooked the Styx River. His heart fell as he looked out over the evergrowing demonic mist. With his brown eyes wide in terror he turned to the two ferry girls."Hinageshi. Find Yusuke, the others as well, have them go to Genkai's temple to wait for orders." She nodded and summoned her oar, but Koenma stopped her before she could take off. "One more thing, both of you." He looked them both in the eyes and made sure he had their undivided attention before he continued, "Do not let my father get wind of this."

As Hinageshi took off Ayame turned to question the Reikai prince, it was never a good thing when Koenma tried to hide things from his father. Koenma's expression darkened as he turned back to the balcony and faced the north.  
  
"The world may come to an end very soon, Ayame, and I'm not so sure Yusuke and the team can handle this one. At least not on their own."  
  
She started, if he wasn't confident that the young Makai lord could handle things than why keep the situation a secret from Enma-sama? Did it mean that Koenma planned on using measures his father would not approve of? She couldn't think of any other reason.....  
  
"Koenma-sama?"  
  
He sighed, "I was hoping I would never see the day, Ayame." Koenma turned back to face her, with the most serious expression she'd ever seen etched onto his face. He was already beginning the transformation into his teenage form for the trip to the Ningenkai, to meet the Tantei. When he was finished he turned back to the balcony, and in his new, deeper voice answered her unspoken question.  
  
"The Gates of Hell have been opened." 

**...............**

**_BetaReaders needed_**!!! All you need is an understanding of Yu Yu Hakusho, and better spelling and grammar skills than I have. If interested please go to my bio for the link... or email me.  
  
KB- For a prologue its lenght isn't that bad.....  
  
Saceria- Not bad at all..... since it is you we're talking about.  
  
KB- Hey...........   
  
Soffia- She's just kidding KB.  
  
KB- -tunes out her muses- I noticed an utter lack of fics that have to do with Itsuki and Sensui, and most of the ones that are about them are one-shots. So I decided to add a fic with a plot to that small pile of Sensui/Itsuki fics.  
  
Soffia- KB did find a good Sensui/Itsuki fic-with-a-plot called _**"Faux Pas" by BondageInc**_. It's very good so go read it.  
  
KB- For anyone who has been following my fanfics there is a reason I haven't been updating. My writing program was messed up, still is but for now I'm making do with Wordpad. It doesn't have spellcheck so I'm sitting here with the online dictionary opened on my desktop.  
  
Saceria- Please RR, help motivate KB to move this crap from her head into her notebook.   
  
Soffia- Saceria!!  
  
Saceria- -feigns innocence- Nani??


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: KB doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. But she does own Shineiwa, Akumiko, and any other original character created for the purpose of this story. If you want to use them that's fine but you have to tell me about it so I can read you fic, and you would have to give me some credit.  
  
**Summary**: When all hell breaks loose and the Tantei can't handle it, they might just have to turn old foes into new allies. But will they be able to give them a second chance? Shonen ai in later chapters: Sensui/Itsuki.  
  
**Written**: 9-06-04  
**  
"A Chance of Oblivion"  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Kuroi Bara no Twilight**

(A.N. Whenever the story is written in First POV it is the same character's POV, I just can't tell you who's it is or it will spoil it for you, not that you can't guess)

...............

The darkness wraps around me in a warm and protective embrace, I feel safe here. Everywhere, there is warmth and silence; I know that nothing will disturb me. There was a voice in the darkness once, a familiar voice and it comforted me, but that was long ago; I wished for silence and it complied. I have been content to rest within the nothingness I now reside in for quite some time; I don't know how long it has been, it doesn't really matter. The voice is still here, I feel its presense, but it doesn't say anything; it knows I wish for peaceful slumber. I once pondered why I am here, lost in a void of nothing, but I decided that to do so would take away the peace I longed for. I am content, for the time being, to drift back into the abyss.

...............

The black mist still poured out from within the open gates; nearly all of Reikai was submerged in the almost-palpable mists that blanketed the land. Hundreds of Oni milled throughout the Reikai Palace, each of them was conversing with another about the strange fog, growing both in size and density, outside. Two ferry girls worked their way through the oversized crowd towards the break room chatting quietly. One was rather short and had orange hair, cut just above her ears, and big purple eyes; the other was a bit taller with dark green, shoulder length hair and matching emerald green eyes. Like everyone else in the building they were talking about the strange fog but, being ferry girls, they had a bit more knowledge on the matter than the Oni did.

"Koenma knows exactly what's happening, I'd stake my job on it."

"That's not much reassurance, you don't even like your job."

"That's not the point!!" The orange-haired girl shot a glare at her calm friend, "I just know he's hiding something."

"Koenma's always hiding _something_, it's probably nothing to worry about."

".............. I suppose........."The taller of the two smiled, it was rare to win a verbal contest with Nobuko, she was very subborn. Still smiling she stopped walking; they had reached the breakroom. Reaching forward she placed her hand on the handle of the screen door that seperated the break room from the hustle and bustle of the main office. Just as her finger tips touched the rough wooden handle a loud siren boomed through the room. Both girls doubled over and shielded their ears from the harrowing noise. The loud voice that followed the siren was all the inhabitants of Reikai needed, to know that whatever was going on was serious.

"Attention all Tokubetsu Boueitai, this is not a drill. You are under orders of instant mobilization. We must ask everyone else to remain calm."

Nobuko shot a glance at her tall friend that without words sung the phrase, 'I told you so.'

".............Urusai." Nobuko just giggled.

...............(Somewhere else in the Palace)...............

"They are mobilizing the Tokubetsu Boueitai? Things must be serious.... Here I was thinking it was just a little bit of fog." George ducked behind the stack of papers he held in his arms as a few members of the Tokubetsu Boueitai ran by....

"Serious indead, if he believes Yusuke can't handle it." The large blue Oni raised an eyebrow at the young investigator floating beside him. "But Yusuke's the Toushin! If he can't handle it, we're all doomed!! Aren't we?"

Sayaka[2] just shook her head, long blue strands of hair floated freey about her little face as she did so, "Koenma's withholding information again. It would seem he's not as ready for the crown as Enma-Sama believes him to be." This earned her another curious stare as the pair continued the trek towards the filing room, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If he's trying to hide something this big, this probably isn't the way to do it. It would have been much wiser just to let Yusuke have the case to himself, Enma-Sama wouldn't have looked into that........"

...............

High above the Reikai Palace a slender woman stood on a ledge that overlooked the River Styx watching the chaos that was engulfing the Reikai with pleasure. Below her the mists bellowed around the palace with growing intensity, the youkai that hid themselves with the mist seemed to be growing more hungry by the second. The winds caught at her tattered, long black dress and caused her hair to dance around her slim face. One hand was raised to her chest where a beautiful red pendent swayed with her nonexistent breath. Her hair was royal blue and cut just below her shoulders, silver cat-like eyes took in the scene that was playing out before her with great interest.

"Shineiwa...... I should have guessed as much."

Silver eyes darted towards the sorce of the new voice. Once they had landed upon a short, chubby old woman, with long silvery white hair and dark purple eyes, Shineiwa smiled. "I see you got my message, Akumiko, my old friend."

"Yes, only you would come up with something this....... extraordinary. What's that on your hands?" Akumiko moved closer towards the tall woman and lowered herself onto her knees while closing her eyes. The old woman was clothed in a dark blue kimono with a white top; she appeared to be, as her name suggested, a miko.

Shineiwa lifted her right hand up to eyes level and smiled, "It's nothing." Her hands were covered in deep crimson blood. It was the blood of the guard that had attemped to prevent her escape from the bowls of Hell. Not many people could cross her and walk away alive, he was just one of the unlucky ones.... "So can you do it or not?"

"Don't rush me child, a revival spell is not one to take lightly." Shineiwa just shrugged and, raising her right hand to her lips, cleaned it of bloodstains.

...............

It was a good thirty mintues before Akumiko announced that she was ready. The smile that had been growing on Shineiwa's slim face, in the half hour of watching paniced Tokubetsu Boueitai leave the castle, doubled in intensity. "Perfect......" she almost purred, "I've waited so long to have living flesh again. I will not make the same mistake a second time; no hot shot Reikai Tantei is going to get the best of me. Nor will I set my sights so low. This time," she smirked, "all fours worlds will quake under my hand."

"How are you planning to do this, now? I thought you were stripped of your power when you were thrown through the gates." The younger demon frowned and delicately stroked the red pendant at her bosom, "I still have one power, they did not realize I had it so it was not taken from me. But, since I don't have the abilities I had before, I'll just have to...... earn...... some....... new powers." A deep rumble begun from within her chest and, as Akumiko started to chant in an empty voice that sounded almost like singing, Shineiwa's sinister laughter rang throughout the mist.

...............

Spirits of the lost

Those left along the way

Spirits of the damned

Forgotten, judgement day

Return to flesh

Listen to the light

Regain your life

Come from out the night

...............

A strange voice rang through her ears as Hinageshi fought the wind. Tornados, hurricanes, earthquakes and volcanic eruptions; high winds and waves of every kind would soon pillage the earth if the Gates of Hell were not closed. The winds were already stirring up, but normal humans didn't notice them as being out of the ordinary, not yet anyway. Unconsciously, a shiver ran down her spine; she just _had_ to find one of the Tantei soon. There was no telling what would happen if she didn't.

On her second trip over the Tokyo[3] park the young ferry girl spotted a bobbing head of long blue hair walking down one of the paths. Since Hinageshi was the one on the oar it was easy to catch up with Botan, and scare the poor girl half to death by dropping out of the sky and landing on her.

"H-Hinageshi? Don't do that!! You know today is my day off, I don't feel like having a heartattack today."

"Gomen Nasai Botan-Dono." Botan smiled as she climbed to her feet then helped pull up the younger ferry girl. "Oh, it's alright dear. Is something wrong?"

"H-Hai!! You have to help me find Yusuke-San, please. I'll explain on the way, but it's very important." Botan barely had time to look confused before she was being pulled towards the edge of the park.

...............

What is that voice, it is not the same voice as before. The first voice was safe and it let me have my peace; but this one....... this one is calling out to me, it wishes to steal my happiness. My darkness is dissolving, it is becoming brighter. I don't like this light; it is pulling me out of the embrace of darkness. My void is filling with light now and that voice is ringing loudly in my ears. For the first time in years I can see my hands before me, I know I've seen them before, but I don't remember. The light wraps around me, pulling me out of the darkness. It burns my skin, I can feel pain again; I know I've felt pain before but I don't remember it. The voice is growing louder, it threatens to consume me in its depth. I can feel the light erasing all of the darkness around me, 'No, come back.' Then, as suddenly as it started, everything stopped.

...............

Slowly, twin azure eyes opened to stare out into darkness. At first everything was a blur, all he remembered was the darkness that had embraced him for four years. This felt similar to him, laying in the comforting embrace of the night. Then he remembered the light that had seemed to blind him and burn his skin and he tensed up. After focusing more clearly he noticed that he could see shapes in the darkness, which was not as much black as it was dark blue; he felt he could not possibly be in the same place as before. But his body argued with his mind, it might not lack light like the void had, but the conforting presence was still there.

The voice was still ringing in his ears but his mind was becoming less..... fuzzy; he was regaining the memories he had lost during his time in the abyss. The moments before his death were playing out before his eyes; he was laying in a forest, staring up at faces that seemed so very familiar, though he couldn't place them. After trying in vain to recognize the faces, he reaized it was giving him a headache and stopped.

The shapes were becoming more defined now and the darkness was waning. He was surrounded by old buildings, or pieces of them anyway, that were floating on.... nothingness. Raising one black eyebrow at the sight before him, he shifted and tryed to sit up and get a better view; but something was holding him in place. He looked down and noticed what looked like arms wrapped around his chest; at least that explained why he still felt like he was being hugged, he was.

He jumped out of the hold the arms had on him so quick one might think he was on fire, and spun around to face what at first glance he thought was a sleeping girl with long blueish-green hair.[4] He instantly reconized the 'girl' as one of the people in his final memory. A light scar crossed 'her' right eye and ran down, what he now noticed as being, _his_ chest. The green haired male shifted, the weight that had rested on his chest now gone, opened his eyes and gasped. "S-Shinobu...."

Blue eyes snapped shut as everything he had forgotten came rushing back at him. The wave of memories seemed even more agonizing than the strange voice had been and soon the darkness of sleep was claiming the ex-Reikai Tantei, Sensui Shinobu.

****

Fanfiction Contest

Go to my Profie page for details.

****

More Important notes:

1) Urusai = Shut Up

Tokubetsu Boueitai = In the dubbed this is the 'S.D.F.'

Gomen Nasai = I'm so sorry(At least the way I'm using it)

-Dono = I can't find my dictonary so I can't tell you exactly, but Kenshin always called Kaoru-Dono so I'm guessing it's something like 'Miss.'

Hai = Yes

2) I'm basing this more on the anime than I am the manga (kinda rare for me ain't it??) meaning Sayaka was the investigator sent to see how Yusuke was coming on his egg.

3) I'm not sure what city Yu Yu Hakusho takes place in, if you know please tell me but for now I'm using Tokyo.

4) Itsuki-fans: Don't flame me about calling Itsuki a girl, he's my favorite character too.

5) I know that Kuwabara severly injured Itsuki while they were escaping Ura Otoko, but for my purposes I'm going to say that he used his Youki to heal himself. I mean you never know, the rest of the Yaminata's powers were never revealed.

6) I'm going back to writing off of the top of my head... for now at least. I have a rough outline of the first few chapters but I plan to tweak it some and I have to finish it.... for now you'll just have to bear with me.

KB- I would like to thank my best friend Lin for her help on Proof Reading but from what she told me in Chemistry I did a pretty good job on my own.

Soffia- What did you think?? Please RR

KB- And take a look at my contest, I'll put up more challenges when I have time....


End file.
